1. Field of the Invention
Drum sets have been popular for many years whether used by big band orchestras, rock bands or jazz groups. However, the nature of drumming, that is, percussion, inevitably involves significant force in the striking of the bass drum. The constant impact of a foot-driven mallet on a bass drum causes very severe shake and vibration which in turn leads to loosening of components of the drum set. In particular, it is found that the drum paddle becomes unstable which makes the drummer lose concentration and as the drummer functions as the time keeper for the other musicians, the whole performance may be spoiled by the simple, undesirable effects of instability in the drum paddle.
The present invention relates to a fixture for a drum paddle assembly, and more particularly to a fixture having a pair of rods threadingly extendable into opposite sides of a first distal end of a base which is interconnected to a paddle at a second distal end of the base, a pair of ribs formed on opposite sides of the base, a pair of guiding grooves oppositely defined in a bottom portion of a bracket of a drum stand to correspond to the pair of ribs and a pair of notches oppositely defined in a mediate portion of the bracket of the drum stand such that after the ribs are received in the guiding grooves and the rods are received in the corresponding notches, the base is securely connected to the bracket of the drum stand.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional fixture structure to secure engagement between the drum paddle (60) and the drum stand (50) includes two extensions (62) respectively extending from opposite sides of the paddle (60) and having a bend (620) formed on a free end of the extension (62). The paddle (60) has a rear plate (61) pivotally connected to a distal end of the paddle (60) such that when the paddle (60) is connected to a bracket (51) of the drum stand (50), the rear plate (61) ensures that the paddle (60) receives stable support after the two bend (620) are extended into two opposite walls of the bracket (51). When the paddle (60) is to be disassembled, the two bend (620) are forced out of the two walls of the bracket (51) and then the paddle (60) is able to be pivoted relative to the drum stand (50).
Because the support to the paddle (60) only comes from the engagement between the two extensions (62) and the bracket (51), the paddle (60) may still shake when the drummer is playing the drum. That is, the support from the engagement between the two extensions (62) and the bracket (51) is not sufficient to balance the force exerted by the drummer to the drum.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved fixture to mitigate the aforementioned problems.